kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Jar Jar Blinks
Jar Jar Blinks (originally from Star Wars) is a Gungan alien from Planet Naboo, once a Senator for the Galactic Republic, now working as Darkrai II's assistant in Nightmare Enterprises. Benders' Dawn Saga He made his appearance in Monty's Galactic Days, when the gang went back in time via Mobius Dick to see the dinosaurs. When the meteor crashed down, but didn't blow up, Jar Jar emerged from it and started annoying the dinosaurs. As a result, the dinosaurs all commited suicide. When the Ice God, Polaris, came down to Earth, Jar Jar annoyed him, causing him to enrage and cover the Earth in ice, creating the Ice Age. By that time, Monty and the gang saved Jar Jar and escaped to another time. The later time they escaped to was China in the time of Mulan. Jar Jar went crazy in Nova's ship and fired missiles at the Great Wall, destroying it and allowing Shan-Yu and the Hun Army to attack. The team quickly escaped into the portal and went to Diagon Alley at the time Voldemort got a new nose. Voldemort was knocked out when James Potter opened a door on him, but his nose was okay, but it got broken when Jar Jar fell from Nova's ship and landed on it. Voldemort became enraged and Jar Jar immediately told him it was James. They then warped to the time when Violet was getting her cat powers from Father. When Violet was having second thoughts, Jar Jar broke in, tripped and spun uncontrollably, and pushed Violet into the Meta Machine, activating it. When they finally made it to their own time, Jar Jar revealed that the Separatists threw him in a time machine, and Khryssa offered to take him back to Coruscant. While Monty was telling his story at home, Jar Jar busted in and tackled Nigel to the ground, thinking he was Monty. He then stayed to listen to the rest of the story. Firstborn Saga In the one-shot "Noah's Nightmare", Jar Jar was hired at the Nightmare King's new assistant, to keep him from getting drunk. He is now starring in the New Nightmare Series, constantly annoying Darkrai as he did his job, and so far falling in love with the female victims, like Noah or Kami. Upon the way, Jar Jar seemed very obsessed with milk, always getting Darkrai to drink some, which he did. Around the later Nightmares, Jar Jar started acting a bit suspicious, and seemed to have some sort of secret. Customer Service seemed to have found something about him on the Internet, and was going to tell Darkrai before he slipped and was knocked out. Darkrai later admitted that he liked Jar Jar's shennanigans and liked having him around for a laugh. When they went to New Island in "Mika's Nightmare", Jar Jar didn't wanna go in the castle, for fear of Mewtwo, and when they were leaving, Mewtwo could sense an evil force from Jar Jar. It was revealed at the end of the Nightmare Series that Jar Jar was the long-lost Sith Lord, Darth Blinks. He awakened Darkrai the First, the original Nightmare King, and combined himself with him, the Nightmare Sword, and everyone's fears. They then become the Unholy Frightmare, which is battled by Darkrai and Kirby, and is defeated, rescuing Jar Jar. Jar Jar returns in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, freaking out when their city is under attack by Stormtroopers. During the battle against the Brotherhood of Evil, Jar Jar arrives to help the heroes, fighting against Legion. Legion's toxin fails to work on Jar Jar as the Gungan leaps into the air, then comes down with the "Super Gungy Kick", which miraculously makes Legion's head explode. Jar Jar then decided to keep the headless body of Legion. Nextgen Series In Operation: SCARY, Jar Jar is singing during the opening sequence, still hanging out with Legion's dead body, which Darkrai yells that Jar Jar should've gotten rid of 20 years ago. Jar Jar later rescues Darkrai and Nolan when they're about to drown in milk, though first making many clumsy mistakes. Personality Jar Jar has pretty much no common sense whatsoever, and always goes crazy during every mission or assignment. He seems to have an obsession with milk, pretty girls, and anything else that randomly comes up. However, Jar Jar apparently has an emotional side, as he got upset when Darkrai yelled at him. Secretly, Darkrai treasures his friendship with Jar Jar. Trivia Jar Jar's last name was actually Binks in the Star Wars series, but Gamewizard named him Blinks by mistake. He decided to leave this as canon in his universe. Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Henchmen Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Bo-bobo Kempo Users Category:Comic Relief